royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Swan's Lake
Duchess Swan's Lake is one of the middle webisodes in Chapter 2. Summary Duchess is enjoying some alone time dancing on the surface of the enchanted lake when she stumbles and is covered in slime. After a brief investigation she finds the source of the problem and gets black swan at the owner of a new marsh restaurant, the Marsh King, who is dumping his waste slime into the lake. Attempting to seek the help of fellow students, she finds they are reluctant to help due to her previous malevolent behaviour towards them. Until she finds Ashlynn, who cares for the environment like her boyfriend Hunter and the three of them set off to gather evidence of the Marsh King's selfish, destructive behaviour. Having gathered the evidence and the Marsh King is duly arrested, Duchess takes all the credit for the positive outcome, to the surprise of Ashlynn and Hunter who are watching the news report with her. Her response is indifference and surprise that they didn't know here well enough to expect anything else from her. Transcript Duchess Swan: Woah! *coughs*. Ew! The lake is covered in slime. Where is this coming from? Time to go black swan on this place. The Marsh King: Enchanting deals as the Marsh Pit. Marsh meat like mom used to make. Ha ha ha haaa! Duchess Swan: Excuse me, but what is this? The Marsh King: This? Why, it's the most hextacular Marsh-only restaurant in the village. Duchess Swan: Well, you're draining your waste into my lake. The Marsh King: Waste? Well that's the price of doing business little swan. Duchess Swan: Raven! Something terrible has happened and I need you to cast one of your evil spells- Raven Queen: Duchess, you want me to help you after you made that unicorn poke us all in Beast Training and Care class? Duchess Swan: Sparkles doesn't poke that hard! Duchess Swan: Sooo, Dex. Ha ha. I really need your help. Dexter Charming: After you two threw my glasses into a seeing double potion? Duchess Swan: Whatever after! That was funny. Ashlynn Ella: Duchess. *struggles* Duchess Swan: The lake is in trouble. Ashlynn Ella: Oh! I'll get Hunter. Duchess Swan: Great! 'Cos at first I was like, why would I even ask Ashlynn? The Marsh King: Mwah ha ha ha! Pesky: *speaks squirrel teasingly* The Marsh King: Agh! Come here! Pesky: *squeaks squirrel in surprise* The Marsh King: That's the last acorn you'll ever throw. Ashlynn Ella: Recording! News Reporter: After the video of the unsanitary conditions within the Marsh Pit kitchen surfaced, Book End health officials discovered the Marsh King was illegally dumping his grease in the nearby Enchanted Lake. And who do we have to thank for all this? Duchess Swan: It was me! I saved the lake...all by myself! Duchess Swan! Remember that name people! Ashlynn and Hunter: Seriously? Duchess Swan: Like you didn't see that coming? *giggles* Gallery Dexter - Duschess Swan's Lake.png Double Duchess - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Duchess Asking Raven For Help - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Slimy Duchess - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Duchess Asking Ashlynn for Help - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Frogs in a Pot - Duchess Swan's Lake.png The News Reporter - Duchess Swan's Lake.png It Was Me - Duchess Swan's Lake.png I saved the lake - DSL.png Duchess waching the tv - DSL.png Duchess turning the TV off - DSL.png Duchess Swan - DSL.png Duchess Dancing - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Duchess Asking Dexter For Help - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Black_swan_-_DSL.png The Marsh Pit - Duchess Swan's Lake.png Duchessinterviewed.jpg HunterAshlynnDuchessseeingkitchen.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages